Shokujin Tenchikaimei
Shokujin Tenchikaimei (天地晦冥蝕甚, Tenchikaimei Shokujin) is a full-blooded shark-daiyokai, possessing tremendous power. He rules from under Japan's, Sea of Japan. He is the primary antagonist of the Inuyasha Fanfiction universe. At first his goals seem obscure, however, later it is revealed that he has an unknown plan involving his ability to create yōkai. It is still not known what exactly he intends to do with his powers, or what his ambitions are as of yet. He is referred to as "Shokujin-ouja" (蝕甚王者, King Shokujin) or just plain "Shokujin-sama" (蝕甚様, Lord Shokujin) by his yokai creations and by every creature in his territory; even some on Japan's mainland know him by these names. He is the primary character in Ten Tailed Fox's stories. Background His childhood has yet to be explained as of yet. It is known that when he was young, he was the pride of his father's kingdom in the sea. He and his younger brother were yokai princes, however, one day in Shokujin's youth a terrible event happened to change his heart. He attacked his father, killing him in the process, and seized the throne of the underwater kingdom. Appearance Shokujin appears as a young man, very human like, with long black and white hair, golden eyes, and a very detached look on his face. He wears a black jacket made entirely of shark skin, and long blue pants. Occasionally, when on the surface, he will wear a long black robe over his attire with a hood to cover his head. Personality Shokujin is a very complicated individual. As a child, he was distant; he kept any feeling whether it be happy, sad, angry, etc within himself. This was due, in part, to his father who, while proud of his son, had immense standards for him, causing him to feel like an outcast among his own family. His social relationships weren't much better. Compared to his brother, who made many friends, Shokujin made few, but those few soon became very close confidants to him. Despite thier differences, Shokujin was closest to his brother, since the two both felt the pressure from their father's expectations of them. As an adult and a Daiyokai, Shokujin kept his rather serious personality. He isn't surprised by anything no matter what it is. He seems to be somewhat philosophical, as when he is faced by a noisy or arrogant opponent, he will usually impart a piece of his philosophy in life to that person, no matter if they use the information or not. He is slow to anger, except when those very few he holds dear are in jeopardy and even then he never makes a rash movement. Every move he makes is a "plan within a plan", meaning that he always has a backup for any situation. As the ruler of an underwater kingdom of yokai, he rules very firmly, not allowing a single broken law to go unpunished, however he is by no means a tyrant. Like his father, he prefers to stay out of the daily affairs of his subjects unless it is a direct threat to the kingdom. He also makes a habit of not killing anyone who does not have anything to do with his goals, even if they stand in his way. He claims that "senseless killing of the undeserving is both foul and stupidity in it's finest". Underneath this tough and brave exterior is a heart filled with loneliness. Though he has some friends, he rarely gets to visit with them do to his position as a king. He claims that at his first opportunity he will rid the laws preventing his friends from entering the court to visit him so that his "lonliness will forever flee". Abilities As a daiyokai and the king of his own realm of yokai as well as being the principle antagonist in the Fanfiction universe, he is no doubt immensely powerful. * Breath Underwater: Due to being a shark-yokai, he can breathe underwater at all times, even within his human form. * Flight: Above water, he has the ability to collect water particles in the air beneath himself, allowing him to appear as though he is flying. * Walk on water: He has shown the ability to walk over water. Those who walk the path of Darkness, 1st post * Complete control over Water: He is nearly unbeatable near an existing source of water, as he can manipulate it as he wishes with merely his thoughts. He can also create water from seemingly nothing, when in actuality, he is rapidly gathering water vapor in the air. Using thoughts alone, he can increase or decrease the temperature of water, essentially boiling or freezing the water under his control to create devastating attacks. Using the ability to heat up water, he can also heat the water vapor in the air around him, creating clouds and even small storms for use in his attacks. The final ability of this technique is that he can change the density of water, making it as hard as steel if he so wishes for defensive purposes. ** Fukahira (鱶鰭, Shark fin): Shokujin will harden water and form a vortex of it around one of his hands and then fire it as a projectile with incredible speeds. It is strong enough to shatter stone and leave a small trench in it's wake. ** Hyōkai Fukahira (氷海鱶鰭, Frozen waters, Shark's fin): He increases the piercing properties of his original Fukahira technique by lowering the water's temperature, creating an icy-spear in the shape of a shark's fin. The attack is hard as diamonds, and has the piercing capacity of a katana. ** Ame (雨, Rain): A rather simplistic technique in which Shokujin heats up the water vapor in the atmosphere above him, creating a small storm cloud which then produces a large amount of rain. He can then use this as a source for other techniques or he can make this technique an attack itself by making the rain acidic. *** Inazuma (稲妻, Flash of Lightning): After using Ame, he can call down lightning from the thunderclouds, striking at alarmingly fast rates. ** Unnamed Shark-like projectile: This unnamed technique allows him to generate water copies of sharks and use them for attack and defense. A bite from these sharks sucks out the energy of the bitten and replenishes Shokujin's own. * Electricity manipulation: He has the ability to generate electricity from his body. He uses this in several fashions: he can use it to repel an enemy by unleashing it as a stream of lightning, or he can focus it into a blade that can extend several kilometers. It allows him to virtually cut through anything. * Speed: His greatest feat is his speed. He can travel several miles in very little time on land and has proven fast enough to dodge point blank attacks as well as to move out of the way of fast moving attacks. Underwater his speed is unrivaled, moving so quickly that only other shark-yokai have even the slightest chance of evading him. * Senses: Having the blood of a shark in him, he has Ampullae of Lorenzini sensors throughout his body. Ampullae of Lorenzini are the electroreceptor organs of a shark, and they number in the hundreds to thousands. Shokujin uses the Ampullae of Lorenzini to detect the electromagnetic fields that all living things produce. This helps him find prey and his opponents. Shokujin has the greatest electrical sensitivity of any yokai or daiyokai. He can find enemies hidden in sand, or under the earth, even who have an invisibility type technique by detecting the electric fields they produce. Ocean and air currents moving in the magnetic field of the Earth also generate electric fields that he can use for orientation and possibly navigation. * Regeneration: As a daiyokai, he can heal quicker than humans or yokai, being able to replace entire limbs if given enough time. * Immense Yoki: He has a truly massive reserve of energy, being great enough that he believes he is without need of a piece of the Shikon Jewl, like most other yokai and hanyo. He can use it as a means to instill fear in his subjects (mainly law breakers) and in others who would want to fight him. When released, it can damage the earth beneath him greatly and even cause rocks and other objects to float. He has shown that, by funneling his energy into another, he can force their yoki to recede into the depths of their bodies.Those that walk the path of Darkness, 10th post ** Yokai Creation: He has the ability to turn humans into yokai, but the means by which he does this is not yet explained. He can also split portions of his yoki to make powerful yokai as he did with his Royal Guard. ** Illusion Dispelling: In his short skirmish with Echo, he shows the ability to be able to see through illusions, though Echo hinted that he didn't notice when it ended. * True Form: At any time he can transform into his true daiyokai form; an immense shark-dragon like creature with the ability to suck in the energy of anyone in water surrounding it. His other abilities are increased ten-fold while in this form. Sword Techniques Tessaiga (鉄砕牙, Iron-crushing Fang) is a special sword made by swordsmith Totosai created the Tessaiga from a fang of the daiyokai the Great Dog Demon, the father of InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The Tessaiga will only transform if the user cares for humans and has yoki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yoki. * Katana Form ** Anti-demon barrier: Shokujin puts a protective aura on Tessaiga which makes full yōkai, other than himself, unable to touch it. ** Human Shield: The Tessaiga protects humans holding it from harm. * True Form ** Kenatsu: is the special ablitiy that allows the Tessaiga to cut opponents without touching them surrouding the blade in yoki. ** Kaze no Kizu (風の傷, Wound of the Wind): a special attack that kills one hundred demons with one strike with a massive wave of demonic energy. It is gained by sensing the fissure or scar between two demonic forces. ** Bakuryūha (爆流破, Crushing Dragon Stream): Tessaiga's ultimate technique, it uses the opponent's strong demonic forces and unleashing the Wind Scar at the right point, the demon's energy will be reflected back with the added power of the Wind Scar. Power is amplified many folds. However, two requirements are needed in order to implement the Backlash Wave. The first is that Shokujin can only reflect pure energy attacks. The second is that his own demonic aura must be much stronger than his opponent's or the Backlash Wave will not form. * Red Tessaiga ** Barrier Shattering: This technique renders barriers useless. When being used, Tessaiga glows red. Only the strongest (or most holy) barriers cannot be shattered by this attack. * Diamond Tessaiga ** Kongosoha (金剛槍破, Diamond Shard Blast): The diamonds are able to pierce Naraku's stronger barriers. Shokujin is also capable of combining this technique with his Wind Scar. * Dragon Scale Tessaiga ** Yoki Absorption: In this form, Tessaiga has the ablitiy to absorb a opponent's yoki directly. Shokujin being daiyokai limits the amount of yoki the sword can absorb before regurgitating it back on the user, until Tessaiga absorbs senki which purfies the yoki and stopping the regurgitation. ** Yoketsu Cutting: After realizing the true nature of the Tessaiga is to cut Shokujin learns to see yoketsu and uses the Dragon Scale Tessaiga to cut it, instantly destroying a normal yokai. It can also cut the large amount of yoki emitting from a strong youkai, which can be fatal. * Black Tessaiga ** Meido Zangetsuha (冥道斬月波, Dark Path Moon-Cutting Wave): This technique creates a path to hell by creating a giant circle that can suck anyone in it's path, though it can also be used to escape from a Meido one is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions. ** Cutting Meidou Zangetsuha: The new Meidou Zangetsuha can create a single black blade or several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into the path, thus the technique keeps the original ability intact while adding the Tessaiga's cutting nature. * Sheath of Tessaiga: The scabbard of Tessaiga can deflect energy attacks with the barrier used to contain Tessaiga's power. The sheath can also summon the Tessaiga to itself. Junzen (純然, Absoluteness), his second blade, takes the form of a nodaichi with a golden cross guard and a black handle. He has explained that this blade is the pentacle of his yokai creation abilities; the sword itself is a yokai, and being an actual creature, it has it's own yoki unlike Tessaiga. Only two of it's abilities are known as of yet. * Nodaichi Form ** Copy Mirrors: With this move, Shokujin can create a mirror which absorbs attacks that collide with it, copying the move and adding it to Junzen's list of abilities. * Yokai Form ** Flight: In it's yokai form, Junzen takes the form of a black dragon which can use it's giant wings to fly, giving Shokujin a new form of transportation. Reiyaiba (霊刃, Soul sword) is Shokujin's most prized weapon. It is unknown how or when the blade was forged, but it is implied that the blade is very young. It's power's and abilities are also unknown. It appears as a regular katana. The only decoration is the crossguard, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. Part in the Fanfiction Siege of the Sea arc * Those that walk the path of Darkness (first appearance) * Paths are chosen, lines are drawn * The Pendulum Begins to Swing Forward (mentioned only) * When Paths Come Together Goal So far, he has revealed that his plan's involve the creature, Leviathan and his younger twin brother.Paths are chosen, lines are drawn Section two, Post 18 & 20 Trivia thumb|268px|right|Shokujin's theme song. * Shokujin's hobbies include reading philosophy and eating. * His favorite food is steak and shrimp. Fitting for his shark-like nature. * His theme song is Kouen from the Second Naruto Shippūden Soundtrack. Quotes * "To senselessly kill an innocent person for a selfish cause is not only foul, but stupidity at it's finest." * "One day, the laws preventing me from being with those few I hold dear will be broken, allowing my lonesomeness to forever flee." References Category:Yokai Category:Males